Adulto
by Infelix
Summary: Tom Riddle nunca desejou tanto ter cinco anos de idade.


**Adulto  
**

* * *

Quando se é uma criança, não existe nenhum desejo maior do que crescer, porque crescer significa independência e liberdade. O que ninguém nunca explica à uma criança é o que vem junto com a idade. Ninguém diz à um pequeno aniversariante que, a cada aniversário, a inocência vai ficando para trás e que a independência não é tudo o aquilo que eles esperam. Ser independente é ter todos esperando que você realize tudo por si só, sem pedir ajuda, pois pedir ajuda é precisar de alguém e um adulto não deve necessitar da ajuda dos outros. Um adulto deve conseguir se virar por si só da maneira mais independente possível. Deus o livre de ser aquele homem que cresceu e ainda depende da ajuda dos pais, aquele adulto que tem momentos de fraqueza no qual não quer nada mais do que um abraço da mãe ou algumas palavras de conforto do pai. Você é um adulto, não precisa disso. Quem precisa e acha que um carinho dos pais ajuda são as crianças.

Tom nunca havia parado para pensar nisso até se dar conta de que a única coisa que queria era uma simples palavra carinhosa do pai. Estava mal, cansado, confuso. Seu corpo ainda não estava reagindo bem, ainda tinha a ânsia de se enfiar em um canto e colocar para fora tudo o que havia comido no dia, ainda sentia que não conseguia enxergar direito por conta do borrão que vez por outra aparecia em sua visão. Sentia-se doente e, mesmo não sabendo se aquilo era mesmo uma doença ou apenas algo de sua cabeça, tudo o que queria era ser tratado como uma criança doente, pois, de uma maneira ou outra, era aquilo que ele era.

Mas Tom tinha mais de vinte anos, já não era mais um adolescente e, muito menos, uma criança. Ele era um adulto e adultos são independentes. Adultos ficam doentes e ficam firmes, sem fazer drama, e, se a situação for muito crítica, vão ao médico pedir ajuda. Adultos não ficam esperando os pais os abraçarem, beijarem e dizerem que tudo vai ficar bem.

E ele sabia muito bem que seu pai tinha essa concepção de adulto muito bem formada em sua cabeça. Por isso não foi uma surpresa se deparar com os olhos azuis rígidos e apáticos de Thomas Riddle ao chegar em casa, assim como não foi uma surpresa não ouvir uma palavra do pai enquanto sua mãe o enchia de perguntas e abraços e lágrimas. O Sr. Riddle era um adulto e se comportava como tal, diferente do filho, que se comportava como qualquer coisa menos um homem crescido.

Como tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos dias, aquele encontro parecia ser mais uma experiência extra-corpórea do que qualquer outra coisa. Tom não sabia dizer se o que ouvia era falado por sua mãe ou se era a sua mente sussurrando-lhe coisas. Não tinha certeza se as figuras que via a sua frente eram, de fato, seus pais ou apenas ilusões criadas por outra pessoa. E com a mesma rapidez que aquilo começou, também acabou. Estava cansado demais, atordoado demais, para se manter em pé por muito tempo e o sono não tardou a chegar quando se viu, finalmente, em sua cama, reconhecendo a textura das cobertas, o formato do colchão e o cheiro do travesseiro.

Acordou no meio da noite, é claro. Nos últimos dias, Tom já havia se acostumado com aquele ocorrido. Era sempre a mesma coisa: as mãos finas e fortes o agarrando, a voz aguda ecoando em seus ouvidos, os lábios rachados contra a sua pele, os olhos estranhos e assustadores o encarando. Era incrível como alguém que parecia tão inofensivo antes poderia se tornar, tão rapidamente, o seu pior pesadelo... Agora ele entendia a razão de algumas pessoas morrerem de medo de coisas bobas, como aranhas ou cobras. Talvez ter medo de uma garota fosse ainda mais bobo do que temer um animal peçonhento, pois ninguém nunca acreditaria que ela fosse tão perigosa. Não, Merope era um animal peçonhento, a única diferença era que ela não precisava de presas para inocular o seu veneno. De qualquer maneira, independente de a garota ser ou não tão ruim quanto uma aranha, ela era capaz de acordá-lo até mesmo do mais profundo sono e fazê-lo ficar o resto da noite sem conseguir pregar os olhos – fechar os olhos significava dormir e dormir era o mesmo que tê-la por perto novamente.

Talvez aquela primeira noite em casa depois de tanto tempo tenha sido a pior de todas que vieram a acontecer a seguir. Ele conhecia aquela casa como a palma de sua mão, tendo nascido e crescido nela, mas atravessá-la durante aquela noite apenas para pegar um copo da água fora como andar no meio de um pesadelo. Cada sombra parecia assumir a forma dela, cada vento que uivava baixinho ao se infiltrar pelas janelas soava como a voz dela, cada eco do seu próprio passo parecia ser um passo dela atrás de si. Por fim, viu-se perdido no meio do caminho, agachado ao pé da escada, agarrado ao corrimão e encolhido, sentindo o coração bater com uma força terrível contra o seu peito, o som de cada batimento se confundindo com os sons a sua volta e com aqueles dentro de sua cabeça. Aquela era a sua própria casa lhe pregando peças e aquilo era desesperador.

Sabia que teria ficado ali até que o sol se levantasse e acabasse com as sombras projetadas pela noite caso seu pai não aparecesse. Por mais que se esforçasse, Tom nunca conseguira se lembrar do que o homem lhe falara naquela ocasião, só se lembrava de sentir as mãos firmes do outro segurando os seus ombros e o ajudando a se levantar, antes de levá-lo até o seu quarto novamente. Lembrava-se também da culpa que sentiu ao se dar conta do que havia acontecido. Ele era um homem adulto que deveria saber cuidar de si mesmo e que deveria estar pronto para tomar conta dos pais, já que estes haviam dedicado tanto do seu tempo à ele, mas não, ele fazia o favor de exigir dos pais mais atenção, mesmo agora já não sendo mais uma criança.

A partir daquela noite, Tom decidiu que iria se portar como um adulto. Quando se sentisse desesperado, não iria atrás dos pais; quando sentisse o pânico crescendo dentro de si, não iria procurar por consolo neles, mas sim iria manter isso para si, mesmo que aquilo significasse que teria que se esconder para evitar que eles o vissem daquela maneira. Homens adultos não choravam, homens adultos não tinham medo de garotas, homens adultos não sucumbiam ao medo tão facilmente, pelo menos não na frente dos outros, então a saída seria se esconder, mas, mesmo assim, mesmo tendo uma alternativa relativamente simples, Tom Riddle nunca desejou tanto ter cinco anos de idade. Poderia muito bem abrir mão de sua independência, de sua autoridade, de sua experiência, caso pudesse, por alguns momentos, ter a chance de se agarrar nos pais a procura de conforto, de chorar e ser atendido, de ter medo e não ser julgado, mas ele era um homem adulto e aquelas pequenas regalias não existiam para tais pessoas.


End file.
